


I Need It Like That Sometimes

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cegan, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gentle, Hair Pulling, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Not Real Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking, Suffering, touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: "No one fucking said you could talk." Negan smacked him twice again.





	1. Chapter 1

Negan pulled Carls hair and forced him to his knees. "Open your mouth." He talked down to him. 

Carl opened his mouth and Negan used his opposite hand to shove his hard cock into Carls mouth. 

He thrusted in with force, gagging Carl repeatedly. 

"Thats a good boy." He kept thrusting harder. Negan looked down. "Ohh look at that dick!" He pulled Carl up and grabbed his cock. "Mmmm, yummy." He pushed Carl down to the bed and turned him onto his knees. "Stay up." 

HE spanked him twice. 

"Negan!" He gasped. 

"No one fucking said you could talk." Negan smacked him twice again.

Negan grabbed the lube and soaked his dick in it. He knows Carls stays tight.  

But he pounded in with one hard thrust. "Oh god Negan!" He cried out and clawed at Negans thighs behind him. "Stop stop!" He cried out as Negan relentlessly pounded into in. 

"Just say the word baby." He kept pounding harder and harder. "Come on baby." He reached around and started stroking his aching dick. 

"Negan please god please!" Negans pace was almost brutal. 

"Say the word!" He knew Carl didnt want him to stop. 

He felt Carl cum across his hand. 

Negan came filling Carls ass. 

He pulled out and pulled Carl onto the bed next to him. 

"You okay?" He saw the tears. Negan wiped them away with his hand. 

"Yeah. I need it like that sometime." Carl admitted. 

"You didnt say the safe word." Negan reminded him. 

"You were rough but I wanted you to keep going. I needed you too." Carl leaned in and kissed him. "Hold me now?" HE asked. 

"Yeah baby yea." Negan let Carl roll to his side. He pulled him into his arms and held him. 

He knows Carl needs the rough sex sometimes but hes never sure if hes pushing him to hard. 

If Carl said the safe word, he'll stop. 

But he never says it. 


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl had it his way now Negan wants it his.

Negan let Carl rest in arms. Morning came and Negan got up. Carl was asleep. Negan began to dress when he saw Carl waking up. 

"It's your turn." He mumbled. "Sorry I fell asleep." 

Negan leaned over the bed and kissed is sleepy lover. 

"It's alright. Last night was exhausting." He told him. 

"I know but normally you let me have it my way then we go slow." Carl reminded. 

"Yeah but this time my little serial killer slept. iIt's alright." He kissed Carls head. 

Negans calm when it comes to Carl. Relax. 

"Its your turn." Carl pulled him into the kiss. 

"I gotta get my day started." Negan told him. 

"30 minutes." Carl said. Negan resisted for a minute but Carl said. "I know my man loves to cuddle but we'll save that for tonight." Negan climbed back on the bed. Carl was under him with his legs wrapped around Negans waist 

They were slightly slowly with lots of passion. Negans hands were gliding up and down Carls naked body. 

Carl knows Negan doesnt like it rough that why he always insist on making love after Carls gets fucked hard. 

This way Negan gets what he needs. 

Everyone hates Negan but Carl knows he hates himself. But being with Carl. Kissing him, making love to him makes his world feel good again. 

Feeling the way Carls body feels under him makes everything right. 

Carls Negans world now. 

He hate when Carl wants it rough. Negan hates hearing him cry out in pain but wont let him stop. 

Negan hates spanking him but knows it gets Carl off. 

Negan hates that hes one of the main reasons Carl is the way he is.

Killing his friends, starting a war, fucking with his mind. 

"Hey.' Carl looked Negan deep in his eyes. "Get out of your head." He kissed Negan hard. He pushed inside Carl and gave him gentle kisses as he thrusted tortuously slow. Negan likes the way Carls body shivers when hes thrusting in him. 

Carls loves it because it mixes some pain into Negans version of making love. 

Negan knows what Carl needs. He grabbed his cock and it only took a few pumps to make Carl spill all over himself. 

"Come on, old man." Carl teased. 

Negan grunted as he thrusted a few more times and he was cumming inside Carl. 

They laid with each other for a minute. Negan got up and went in the dresser drawer. He grabbed Carls eye wrap and tossed it to him. He loves that eye, lack there of. But he knows Carl hates it, so hes not going to punish him with it like he did before. 

"Negan." Carl stopped him from getting dressed. 

"30 minutes is up." He chuckled. 

"I love you." He admitted. 

"Yea," He paused. "I love you." He said back and went into the bathroom. 

 

 


End file.
